pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
School
: This is about the campaign version, if you are looking for the Multiplayer version, please see Silent School. , 5 , 25 . |previous = Area 52 |next = Village |theme = |image = School.jpg|music = N/A|world = Pixelated World|enemies = 35|released = 2.0.0|Theme = School/Horror}} 'School '''is the final map in Pixelated World in Campaign. Appearance It seems like a haunted school, with a blood Pentagram outside, a room with skeletons hanging, and an upside down classroom with floating papers that fell out of the upside down desks. When a player goes in, you will hear creepy laughter. This will never end as long as the player stays in the room and stops when the player leaves the room. However, this is exactly the same as Silent School but in the campaign. Enemies *Infected Nurse *Pyramid Head Minion *Infected Student *Injured Spitter Boss *Pyramid Head (formerly) *Rider Hidden Coin and Gem The coin is located inside the center of the locker room, on top of the bench. It is inside the large red room, sitting on top of one of the hanging skeleton cages. It is impossible to get this gem for a new player, as the Signal Pistol, the earliest weapon that can be used to rocket jump is locked until you complete Sky Islands. With extreme skill, it is possible to use a grenade to "grenade jump" (although it requires precise timing) and, with Berserk Boots or Ninja Tabi, jump in the air to reach the platform. Another possible method is to use the jetpack to fly to the cage, however, one must remember that the duration of the jetpack is relatively low. Strategy Compared to the previous eight levels, the school is harder. Have a good primary weapon (or a weapon with good damage) and run throughout the school shooting down enemies. Make sure to look behind as enemies may sneak up on you. Watch out for the spitters as they will attack from a long range, and watch out for the nurses which have more health than the others. To defeat the boss, run outside and wait for the boss to come at you. Watch out for the infected spitter group which accompanies the zombie jockey, and try to grenade kill them. To kill the jockey, jump around and shoot at it. It is important you jump around as the boss has a hunger bow. Also, be very careful in the bridge room with hanging skeletons, as you can possibly fall off by accident. Story After defeating the aliens, the Survivor finds a scientist that claims he knows where the monsters are coming from. He is given a red jeep and pursues this new lead. After defeating the Zombie Jockey, the Newbie finds a dug-up portal, and with an intent on finding who did this, jumps through. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-24-57-15.png|The first story comic for School. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-27-16-84.png|The last story comic for Pixelated World. Trivia *This level and its enemies have many references to ''Silent Hill. **The Infected Nurse enemy may be a reference to the Nurse enemy. **Pyramid Head, the boss, is also a huge reference to Silent Hill. Even his walk cycle is the same as in his game, if not faster. **In later updates, a monster (the Injured Spitter) that resembles the Armless Man from the films is seen. It behaves similarly with same walking cycle and spits an acid-type projectile at the player. **The map further references the game by having two sides, floating paper, upside down rooms, and extreme reds. The normal side is the normal world while the other one is the other world. *To get to their school, the children would have to get into the desert and pass the "secret" Area 52. *There will be a sound of evil laughs if the player stays or enter the upside-down classroom. It will stop if the player leaves the room. * As of the 12.1.0 update, the map soundtrack reduced. *At one point in the game's development, there was a lighting error on the campaign and multiplayer versions of the map. However, it was patched in a later update. *In the 11.0.0 update, the home screen of the game was changed to what appears to be a school. That same home screen may be the school before the events of the campaign. *Around 4 years ago there was a glitch, which allowed the player to get on top of the clock tower with either the apocalyse or the Anti-Gravity Blaster. The player could then see through the ceilings and spot the enemies which most players obviously eliminated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnsPlSuZSHE Gallery School 1.jpg School 2.jpg School 3.jpg School 4.jpg School 5.jpg School 6.jpg School 7.jpg Silent School.jpg|Loading screen. An empty room .jpg|A big empty room with a book shelf on .one side and a cage-like corridor down the middle. The bottom floor.jpg|The bottom floor of the school(which is blocked by desks,chairs and computers). References Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps